


New Living Arrangements

by klutzy_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sarah and David catch Frank off guard when they ask him to move in with them.





	New Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trane/gifts).



“You want me to what now?” Frank could only stand and stare at David and Sarah after they dropped the bomb on him. This idea certainly hadn’t crossed his mind when they told him they wanted to ask him something.

Sarah beamed at him. “We want you to move in with us. Your apartment is so small and shitty, and you’re our boyfriend. We want you here with us."

“It only makes sense,” chimed in David. He glared at his wife when Sarah elbowed him.

“And because we love you, Frank Castle. That’s the most important aspect of this.” Then she bit her lip. “But we don’t want to make you uncomfortable either. If you’re not ready, we completely understand,” she assured him.

“The kids would be pretty excited, though. They love you too.” David knew they’d likely swoop in and surround him if they found out he was moving in - they were both grateful that Leo and Zach went to Frank if they needed help and didn’t want to ask them.

Frank knew he should take some time to consider it but his brain wouldn’t let him because there had only been one answer echoing in there from the start. “Yes.”

Sarah did a double take. “Yes?” 

“You don’t even want to talk to Karen about it first?” David checked, reeling from his quick response. Karen was Frank’s best friend so it was only logical he’d talk it over with her.

“Oh, we’re probably going to discuss it next time we meet but I’ll do it. Maybe this weekend?” He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so he didn’t change his mind. And he loved both of them so moving in sounded like a really fun idea.

Sarah squealed and hugged him. “You’re doing so much better. Therapy seems to be helping. I’m proud of you,” she told him after giving him a quick kiss. 

“You’ve come a long way since we first met.” David was also proud of him and kissed both his wife and boyfriend.

“Since you spied on me,” Frank teased once all the hugging (which was making him slightly uncomfortable) stopped.

David glared at him. “I thought we agreed not to bring that up anymore!” 

“No, you agreed.”

“Boys, no fighting,” scolded a grinning Sarah. She then turned towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make a celebratory dinner. What do you two want?” That was just asking for a fight but fuck it, she’d make everything of whatever they asked for. 

Sure enough, they had two different answers. “Steak!” David answered.

“Ribs,” Frank replied.

“Steak, ribs, vegetables, and French fries it is! I”m going to have to run to the grocery store really quick but we got this.” Sarah couldn’t stop beaming and she pulled them both closer to her. “My boys,” she murmured happily.

“Our girl,” corrected Frank with a smile on his face.

“I love you,” David told her. He would always regret the year they lost but they were making up for it now.

“Yeah, me too.”

“So romantic,” Sarah teased as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

They had a lot to do to get ready for Frank to move in but for now, they were just going to celebrate and enjoy their rare alone time.


End file.
